1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a light emitting device and, more particularly, to a light emitting device capable of improving color rendition.
2. Discussion of the Background
General light emitting devices generate light through recombination of electrons and holes in an area between an n-type semiconductor layer and a p-type semiconductor layer.
The light emitting devices are broadly applied to displays and lighting fixtures in various ways.
Recently, high brightness light emitting devices are used in the art. A typical light emitting device emits white light through a combination of yellow phosphors and a blue light emitting chip.
However, light emitted from the typical light emitting device is within a specific wavelength range, thereby causing deterioration in color rendition.
To improve color rendition, a red light emitting diode may be additionally used. However, color rendition varies according to arrangement of the red light emitting diode, thereby making it difficult to obtain a light emitting device having high color rendition, which can satisfy consumer requirements.